Cheering in Forks
by Lady-x-Exorcist
Summary: Edward is being punished by the principal for pranking Mike Newton as a dare from Emmett while Bella is visiting her mother in Florida. What will be Bella's reaction when she finds Edward like THAT!
1. The news

I know what you're thinking but I am not a cheerleader, nor am I against them. I just thought that this would make a…original fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the awesome characters in it…darn.**

­­­

Edward's POV

Finally, it was the end of the school day; time seems to trickle slower every time I am away from Bella. As I rushed towards her classroom, her aroma began to fill my nose and sooth my excitement for what was about to happen, although, nothing could truly calm me from the excitement of what Emmett and I have prepared for Newton, not even Jasper.

As I managed to reach her classroom at the annoying human pace I was forced to use, she was emerging from the room. Her chocolate brown eyes saw me immediately and she turned her body towards me ready for embrace. We kissed passionately like always, making her come up for breath. I chuckled.

We walked into the parking lot where my Volvo was parked I held the door open for her while she got in then went to my side.

"Where to?" I asked buckling my seatbelt.

"Your house, Charlie's fishing today and wont be back for a while." I smiled and pulled out of the parking place.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." Bella said after a while. "Renee called up and said that Phil is out of town for the week and asked Charlie if I could come up for a few days. Charlie thinks it's a great idea and is forcing me to go." She took a deep breath.

"When are you leaving?" I asked not knowing what else to say. She looked up at me.

"Tomorrow." She replied looking sad. I was sad too, a few days felt like and eternity away. I tried to stay positive.

"Well at least you get to see your mom." I said trying to keep all hints of my real feelings.

Yeah, I guess so but I don't want to leave you." Her eyes looked sad. I grabbed her hand. The warmth was soothing.

"I don't want you to leave either but we can still talk over the phone until you come home. I will keep my cell phone with me at all times." I said trying to make the sadness go away.

"You should hunt too." She replied looking in my eyes. She kissed me as we got out of the car.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett came over and pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs. Alice came rushing down the stairs dancing over to Bella. Reading Alice's thoughts I was easily able to figure out why she was so excited, although, it was obvious for anyone who couldn't read minds.

_Bella is going to need another makeover if she is going on a date with Edward tonight._

I watched as she grabbed Bella and dragged her up the stairs. Bella's brown eyes full of annoyance. I chuckled. Poor Bella.

While was Bella was upstairs with Alice and Rosalie, Emmett challenged me to a video game. Due to his impatience to the game, I kept winning.

"YOU CHEAT!" Emmett yelled outraged. I sighed keeping my patience.

"I did not cheat." I snapped. He just got madder and jumped on me. We wrestled for a few minutes until he had me pinned.

"Emmett get off of me!" I growled. He started grinning madly.

"If you want me to get off you then you have to accept my dare." He said still smiling. I tried reading his mind.

_Just accept the dare and I will tell you what it is, for now STAY OUT OF MY MIND!_

I sighed, "Fine, what's the stupid dare." I murmured. He got up and just started grinning again.

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter was so short and boring but it sets up the story. Next chapters will be better. **

**Reviews make me type faster! **


	2. Trouble

I know what you're thinking but I am not a cheerleader, nor am I against them. I just thought that this would make a…original fanfiction. (Hint on what is going to happen.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the awesome characters in it…darn.**

­­­

BPOV

When Alice and Rosalie were done with my hair and makeup, they turned me to look in the mirror. My dark brown hair was down but curled so that they went just past my shoulders. Luckily for me, the only makeup I was wearing was a little eyeliner and mascara. I was wearing a royal blue blouse, Edward's favorite on me, with a black skirt that ended just above my knees. They gave me a pair of royal blue ballet flats to top it off and let me go.

I went downstairs to see Edward waiting for me on the couch. When I walked into the room he smiled and ran over at vampire speed.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing me. I looked up at his angelic face and smiled.

"You too." We kissed some more and then he led me to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once we started moving.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. He always did this to me and he knew that I hated it.

"What can I do to make you tell me?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"Nothing, I'm not going to tell you." He said grinning bigger. I sighed again and just looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

He ended up taking us to an Italian restaurant. Correction. A nice Italian restaurant.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes my love?" He asked innocently.

"How mu…"

"Bella," he interrupted. "It doesn't matter how much it costs. I am not going to see you for a couple of days. Just let me spoil you once before you leave." He took my arm and led me to our reserved table. I ordered spaghetti while he was "not hungry".

After the meal he took me home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway.

"See you upstairs." I whispered to him when we were done kissing. I went inside, still slightly dizzy from the kiss. Charlie was watching the sports channel as usual.

"How was the date?" Charlie asked. I knew he didn't really care, but he was trying at least.

"Fine, did you have any dinner?" I asked prepared to cook him some newly caught fish.

"Yeah me and Billy stopped after we were done fishing." He replied. I yawned.

"I'm going to do my homework and go to bed." I called already climbing the stairs. I went into my room; Edward was already waiting for me on the bed. I went to lie beside him. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Nothing, this is just our last night together for four days!" He kissed me and my heart fluttered. He chuckled. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. We're just going to have to call each other every night until I come home." I yawned.

"Time for the human to sleep, you have to go to Florida tomorrow." He said. I snuggled down against him and fell asleep.

EPOV

I watched sadly as my love boarded the plane and took off. Four days I will have to survive without her. Emmett was going to make it even harder since all he can talk about is the dare I have to fulfill on Monday.

Principal's POV

I hated Mondays; the kids were even more unbearable. I went into the office to do the announcements as usual. I looked besides the announcements desk to find a giant present with my name on it.

"Who is this from?" I asked Margie, she just shook her head.

"It was here when I unlocked the office." She simply said.

I shrugged and opened it. Looking in to see what was in there I gasped! In the box was Mike Newton bound and gagged with a giant red bow tied around his head. I untied the cloth around his mouth.

"Mike, who did this?" the principal demanded. Mike was shaking from fear, I thought he was going to wet his pants. He just said one name.

"Edward Cullen."

**OOOOOO Edward in trouble! I hope that this chapter is a little more interesting then the last chapter!**

**Remember, the more reviews the more I update and if you don't like it, I still like the criticism to learn from.**


	3. The Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the awesome characters inside… :'(**

EPOV

I looked over to Alice, she was having a vision. It showed Mike Newton telling the principal who the culprit was. How did he know it was me? My mind ran through everything I did, he shouldn't had seen me!

I thought it over once more going over every little detail. I snuck up behind him and tied him up from behind, tied the cloth over his eyes from behind while he was screaming for me to let him go shaking his head like a wild animal. I turned him around and put him in the box. He looked up at me cursing. The cloth over his eyes must have slipped!

I was about to ask Alice if she knew what my punishment was when Emmett came over.

"Edward! How did the Mike-in-the-box go?" **(Thank you 'CuzEdwardLikesBrunetts for the idea!)** He started laughing. "Man I wish I could have seen his face."

Suddenly Alice started rolling on the floor laughing. I stared at her.

"Care to explain what's so funny, Alice?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, you'll see." She said still laughing. She then got up and briskly walked away. The intercom suddenly came on.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION BUT WOULD EDWARD CULLEN PLEASE GO TO THE FRONT OFFICE!"

I stood up and left ignoring all the faces and thoughts of the other people now whispering about what they think I did. As I was walking to the Principal's office I tried to read Alice's mind to see what my punishment was. When I tuned in she counting down from one thousand in Japanese.

I sighed as I walked in the waiting area and took a seat. I tuned into her mind. She must have been talking to a parent about another student because she was thinking about how to punish someone who was on the roof dropping water balloons on teachers.

She finally told me to come in and take a seat. I looked up and smiled.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" I asked keeping my voice smooth and casual. She looked dazzled for a moment but she got over it quickly.

"Yes actually there is, you see I found a little present this morning that I believe is your doing?" she said pointing to the box that I had put Newton in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still staying calm and casual. Maybe if I tricked her into thinking Newton was lying I could be left off the hook. She Scowled.

"Mr. Cullen, I was not born yesterday, so I know these tricks. Newton specifically said that you were the one that did it and now you have to be punished that is that." She said adjusting her glasses. "You see, I was about to give you two weeks detention when I saw the perfect opportunity for you. Detention seems to not work on your family so this choice seems to be the only way to keep you out of trouble."

I watched her in horror as she picked up a bag of clothes and handed them to me. She picked up another paper and handed me the workout time.

"Ma'am, there has to be some other way of punishment? Surely you do not expect…" I tried to reason but she just held up her hand.

" You shall spend two week on the squad and attend two games. If you refuse to do this then the consequences will be much more severe. Any complaints from you or any of your new teammates and you will be on the squad for the rest of you high school education." She smiled at me. " You are free to go now."

I got up just knowing that no one, not even Esme, would let me live this one down.

**BUM BUM BUM! dramatic music **

**That's the end of chapter 3! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! The only way that I could type faster if I get more reviews! **

**Ready, on your mark, get set, REVIEW! waves checkered flag**


	4. Some Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters in it… D:**

EPOV

As I got into the car I took out the outfit. It was a thick scratchy material that was puck green and white. Great I thought, it just keeps getting better.

I threw it to the side and took out the pompoms. They looked like the things used to mop up the vomit used to make the uniform.

Disgusted, I threw the uniform and pompoms back in the bag and looked at the schedule. First practice was going to be tonight! That means that I might have to talk to Bella there.

Oh no, Bella. How was I supposed to tell her! God this was awful. I just put the key in the ignition and backed out. I drove home slower than usual. I knew that Alice had told everyone my punishment so I wasn't too excited about going.

I got home and opened my door holding the bag as I got out. Alice was already there, laughing, how cruel. I just scowled at her and walked past. Then Emmett came out. This should be good. He came running up at vampire speed running around me yelling random chants that I'm sure were his own creation.

"2,4,6,8 Edward's cheerleading's really great! 1,3,5,7,9 Rosalie's still really fine." I just sighed and held out my foot. He was too busy to notice and tripped over it. He flew in the air and landed on his jeep denting the hood.

"NO MY JEEP!" He got up quickly to inspect the damage. He turned to scowl at me.

"You did it to yourself…" I stated simply shrugging. He obviously didn't like that answer because he came charging at me. Luckily he didn't think it through. Once I had moved, his body hit the closest random tree in his path. He hit it so hard that it then fell over, on top of his head and jeep. I just walked in smiling to myself. It instantly got wiped off when I went inside.

Jasper was sitting there smirking as he took the bag out of my hands and held up the uniform.

"HEY ESME! COME LOOK AT THE NEW CHEERLEADER OF THE FAMILY!" he screamed louder than he needed to. I just grabbed the bag and clothes and kept going hoping to get to my room. My family obviously didn't want that to happen. Rosalie just stayed on the couch close to hysterics she was laughing so hard. I was so glad vampires couldn't blush because I would be beet red right now. Little did I know that Carlisle and Esme were going to do.

Esme came out smiling and shaking trying to hold back the laughter.

"Edward, go change into your uniform so I can get a picture." She said holding a digital camera up.

"But Mom…" I started hoping to get out of it.

"Forget it Edward just go and change now!" She said excitedly. Her smile never faded. I sighed as I went upstairs to change. This was going to be the longest two weeks of my eternal life.

As I came down in the puke outfit holding the stupid pompoms, I noticed that Emmett was inside again laughing, Alice looked disgusted by the colors but was still on the floor with Jasper laughing uncontrollably. Esme couldn't even help but laugh. She held up the camera and started taking pictures. Finally when she was done I changed and came back down the torture began again.

"Mom, can I borrow that camera to get those pictures? They are so going on my Myspace profile." Emmett said and started roaring with laughter. I just glared at him.

"That's it I'm going upstairs now." I said turning around and going in my room to get ready for practice.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I so happy about how many reviews I have but please KEEP IT UP! If I get five before I decide to go to bed then I will post the next chapter tonight! (Hint- The Next chapter is when Bella finds out!)**

**On your mark, get set, REVIEW!**


	5. Bella's Reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it…tear**

**Bella is finally told the news… **

BPOV

Finally, I get to hear from Edward I thought as I sat on the guest bed at Renee's house and dialed Edward's cell phone number.

It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Edward!" I said excited to hear his voice.

"Oh hi Bella!" He said his voice lighting up as he said my name. It was then I noticed the sounds in the background.

_"Go,  
Spartans! Go!"  
_

_"Forks High is number one!  
We're gonna rock and roll 'til the day is done!"_

"Edward why do I hear cheering?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that's because I'm at a cheerleading practice…" He stated nervously.

"Um, Edward?" I gulped. The way his voice sounded makes it seem like he joined the team. Yeah right like he would do that. "Did Alice or Rosalie join the team or something?"

"No, they did not join the team, I did." He said. There was a long pause.

"Ha, Edward very funny, now why are you really there?" I asked starting to get a little nervous myself.

"No Bella, I'm serious, but believe me I was _forced _to join." He sighed. There was another long pause. I suddenly fell on the floor hysterically laughing with tears running down my face. I tried holding it in but I just couldn't. He just waited patiently for me to finish. When I did he finally spoke.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes, but now I want you to tell me what happened." I tried to stay calm before I started laughing again. Suddenly I heard voices in the background.

_OH MY GAWD! EDWARD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE! WE ARE LIKE SO NOT DONE WITH PRACTICE YET! WE HAVE TO SHOW YOU OUR HALF TIME DANCE! IT IS SO SEXY!_

Hearing that caused a whole new fit for me. I couldn't help it.

"Bella,…"He whined. "It's not my fault! Emmett dared…"

"Well anything that starts with Emmett dared is a story that always ends up badly for you. What was the dare?"

"Well he dared me to wrap Mike Newton up and give the present to the principal." I started laughing.

"Okay Bella the prank wasn't _that _funny!" He said annoyed again.

"No I'm just thinking about you cheering again." She giggled.

"That's it I'm hanging up now!" He replied, obviously tired of the abuse.

"No, no I'm sorry I'll stop I promise!" I pleaded.

"I miss you." He stated into the phone.

"I miss you too." I said whispering.

_OH MY GAWD EDWARD ARE YOU DONE YET! WE LIKE HAVE TO PRACTICE! YOU HAVE TO BE THE BOTTOM OF THE PYRAMID._

I couldn't help it I just got jealous. "Edward…" I said nervously.

"Yes Bella?"

"You tell me if any of those bleach blonde bimbos comes on to you and I'll…"

"Don't worry Bella, you're the only one I will love, now and for the rest of eternity."

"I love you too." I paused. "Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"2,4,6,8 I think Edward's really great! 3,5,7,9 Edward Cullen's really fine!" I started laughing again.

"I'm going to go now!" He said automatically annoyed again.

"No wait! I'm sorry!" I said between giggles. I didn't want him to hang up mad at me.

_OH MY GAWD EDWARD, LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME ON NOW OR _

_I'M TELLING THE PRINCIPAL!_

Edward just mumbled got to go and hung up.

**There, now as you review I will write. I didn't get as many reviews as I had wanted but oh well you got the chapter anyway.**

**Sorry if it is a little boring but I had to stretch the story so it wasn't so short…**

**cough REVIEWcough**


	6. Practice

**Hey guys I'm sorry that this chapter took so long I feel bad about that, but unfortunately I am overbooked with extracurricular activities that suck up my time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Then I started typing it when I heard this great voice yelling my name.**

_**Sandy! Go to bed!" **_**I then realized that this great voice was my mother, and that I was really close to getting in trouble… Oops!**

**Sorry, but here is the next chapter at least!**

**As I believe I have said in the first chapter, I am neither pro nor con cheerleader. What I type in here may seem a little stereotypical of cheerleaders, but I do not believe that cheerleaders are like that. I only typed it like that to try and add a little more humor to the story with Edward's old and wise mind against "bleached blonde bimbos."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, but in my mind, I own my imaginary friend named Jeff. **

EPOV

"Edward! Time for Practice!" Esme cried from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed. I was hoping that she would forget and not make me go. I quickly changed into a pair of my navy blue sweatpants and a white t- shirt. Grabbing my keys and the bag full of my barf uniform, I walked out the door to my future doom.

After stepping out of my car, I saw the cheerleaders barreling over. As I put my hands up to protect myself, they grabbed me and dragged me into the school.

"Where's your uniform?" the dark haired cheerleader asked once I had been kidnapped into the gym. My guess is that she was the head cheerleader. I smiled with my idea.

"Darn, you know what? I forgot my uniform at home, I guess that I'm just going to have to go home and get them…" I tried to get up but they "Pushed" me down.

"Don't worry." The head cheerleader smiled as if she anticipated this. "For today what you're wearing is fine, and we have an extra pair of pompoms that you can use too!"

All these girls were just too… peppy. They aren't human! No one is _that _happy! I shivered and looked at all the girls. They were all smiling at me. Creepy. Only one girl wasn't staring at me and was watching a fly figure eight above her head. I almost laughed. I tried reading her mind.

_Chirp, Chirp, Chirp._

I chuckled a little but then played it off as a cough. Figures she has nothing going on in her head.

"Okay, since last time we taught you the cheers, now we are going to teach you the stunts." **(Sorry I don't know the names of them so I'm just going to explain them the best I can). **She paused to smile at me again. "Here is the first one."

I looked over to this group of cheerleaders that the head cheerleader was pointing at. They threw a girl up in the air and caught her again.

"Think you can handle it?" The head cheerleader asked. I nodded and slowly got up. I was careful not to push her too hard but I ended up not using enough force.

"More force!" the head cheerleader cried. I nodded and tried again putting more force in it, this time a bit too much. She went high and I caught her with a thud.

"OUCH!" She cried rubbing her back. I just shrugged.

"Okay, I think that we should move onto the next trick…" The head cheerleader exclaimed as we moved on doing trick after trick after trick. Finally the worst part came.

"And now for the last thing for tonight, we are going to help you get your split!" There is just one thing I had to say to that.

"HELL NO!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Remember, all we have to do is have a little chat with the principal and you could like end up like in trouble." All the girls nodded, giggling.

"Don't worry, We have an easy and quick way for you to get it." I shuddered. I tried reading their mind.

_This is going to be good._

_Man I can't wait to see him in pain._

_Too sexy for his own good._

_The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round…._

**Okay that's the end of the chapter, you want more? Please review! I will try to post some more tomorrow, (I'm hoping two at least, maybe three depending on how much time I have.) The deciding factor may be the amount of reviews…**


	7. Splits

**Okay I know that I'm going to be killed for waiting so long for posting but I just got caught up in Turkey day celebration, I forgot to type one. SORRY! Just remember… you kill the writer, you kill the story ;D**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight but… I own a hair of someone who has read Twilight!**

Oh no, how am I supposed to do a split. Wait, I'm a vampire. They can't do anything to hurt me. But they are inexplicitly evil.

"So how are you going to do this?" I asked nervously.

"That's easy, go down as far as you can into a split." I did as I was told the whole time keeping my eye's on her. "Okay you can come back up while we are explaining things to you."

"Now, we usually use each other for this, but we may have trouble doing it to you since you have more muscles." I sighed, thank god. If they weren't sure that they could do it to a boy, then they surely can't do whatever they were going to do on a vampire. She coughed to regain my attention.

"Since we thought we would have so much trouble we got someone _else _that will help. You of course know him." She smiled. "Come on out…uh what was your name again?" I stared in horror. This can't be happening. I'm definitely going to die.

"Emmett." Emmett replied answering her question. He was grinning ear to ear. I was still staring in horror.

"You know what you have to do right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you told me already." He grinned even bigger, if that is even possible.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked almost shaking with fear.

"We think it's better if we don't tell you." The cheerleader said smiling. I tried to read their minds.

_This is going to be good._

_He is going to be in so much pain._

_I hope he can walk after this._

_A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, uh q, m, 5, corn syrup…_

_Cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket…_

Finally I turned to read Emmett's mind.

_Sorry, Edward but I'm not going to tell you._

"Go into your split so we can get this over with quickly!" The cheerleader said. I sighed. Let's just get this over with. I went down into my split and noticed Emmett getting behind me.

"Emmett, What are you….OOOOOWWWWWW!" Just as I had been asking Emmett what he was doing he came up to me and pushed on my back making me involuntarily going into a split and hearing a crack doing it too.

"There is one now we just have to do the others!" She smiled proud to be almost done.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M STAYING!" I asked angrily, hissing with the pain running up and down my legs as I stood up. Emmett grabbed me and held me there like a prisoner.

"That's why." He said laughing at my pain.

"you just wait Emmett, I'm going to tell Rosalie that you were the one who wanted to see if her car could float, and that you were the one that wanted to know if high heels melt when set on fire, and that you were the one who wanted to know if you could beat a grizzly to death with a hair dryer and ended up having blood spray on the first unfortunate "person" who used it." The last reason I said too low for humans to hear but Emmett got the point. He let me down with fear in his eyes as I went to walk out of the room, still unable to walk straight from the pain in my legs.

**Well, that's another chapter… I may post another tonight if I get 10 reviews on this chapter before I go to bed!**


	8. Two More

**Okay so I went to check my mail and I had gotten 9 REVIEWS! I was all like come on just one more but since I made you wait so long for the last two chapters or so it's only fair to give you this chapter anyway. I mean come on, it was just one review and you guys deserve it! Then as I was writing I finally got the 10****th****. I was all like YAY! So now I'm putting up the new chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but soon, I will own Stephanie Meyers…hehehe….**

EPOV

Oh god, another day of practice. I bet that I'm going to be in trouble for stomping…or stumbling… out of the gym before practice was over. I sighed, oh well better face my punishment.

"Oh my gawd! Edward! You're here! Great, now we can start practice!" She looked freakishly happy like always. Wasn't she the least bit annoyed that I stepped out when she was trying to get me to do a split.

"Aren't you mad that I left during practice?" I asked suddenly nervous again.

"Nope, and the principal won't have to know. Now today we are going to be working on lunges to build more leg stamina. EVERYONE is going to be doing this today, not just Edward!" Everyone groaned but we all started to do the lunges across the gym floor. The weird part is that no matter how slow I went, the girls always lagged behind a lot.

Suddenly someone ran up behind me and pushed me down into my other split. Squinting in pain, I looked up to see Emmett behind me smirking. My legs were hurting like hell. Emmett must pay!

"Now," the head cheerleader said still happy. I just wanted to shoot her foot to see if she could contain that smile through the pain I was going through. "We could do the last one the easy way or the hard way. You could do it as I say or I could have Emmett force you to do it and then tell the principal that you are not doing your part for the team." The rest of the team snickered. Correction, I wanted to shoot them all in the foot. Multiple times.

I growled as Emmett slide me up from my split and turned my body so that I would go down into the last split. Unknown to the other girls is that I wouldn't do this easily, I tried running but my legs hurt too much. I tried fighting back with Emmett but his grip was too harsh and it didn't even look like I was fighting back. He suddenly pushed me down to the ground harshly.

"EEEEMMMMMEEEEETTTTTTT!" I screamed as the pain shot through my legs once more. Twice in the same five minutes hurt a hell of a lot worse than one at a time. If I was able, my eyes would be watering. I looked up at him.

"I will get you back for this. You will be sorry." I hissed through my teeth too low for humans to hear. He just chuckled and started walking to the door.

"Ladies, if you need any more of my help with him just call!" He called laughing. If I could move my legs right now I would have chased and fought him, but that was not the case.

"Five minute break!" I said trying not to make it sound like I was squeaking from the pain. They just nodded and went to do their own stuff. I tried to calm myself and my newly twitching leg thinking four down, six more practices and two games to go. Best of all, Bella comes home tomorrow.

**Review….I will try to put one up tomorrow morning but my dad has leave raking planed… I hope I will get to put one up!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA what I have planned is only explained as evil. YAY EVIL!**

**Review, it makes me post happy. XD**


	9. Bella's Homecoming Surprise

**OMG guys! You probably hate me right now… but I am so sorry I just have been so tired and busy but don't worry. I'm going to make this a BIG chapter to make up for it and best of all, BELLA COMES HOME! YAY! throws streamers **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, but I do own a bottle of corn syrup…yum…**

BPOV

As I looked out the plane window I got excited once more. _I get to see Edward in five hours!_ I can't wait to be in the comfort on his arms, I just hate being away from him for so long. I also couldn't wait to see the surprise that Alice was talking about. She was really excited. If I could have seen her at that moment I'm sure that she would have been jumping up and down with excitement. I sighed. Just going to have to wait until I get there.

Once the plane landed and I had gotten into the terminal I noticed Alice right away. Even though she was short, it's hard to miss her when you keep seeing this head bob up above everyone else's as she jumped waving. Once I got to her she gave me a hug.

"Come on we have to hurry if we want to make it on time!" She said eagerly as she ran human speed to get my bags.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, you know that I'm not going to tell you so just come on so we aren't late!" She said not stopping as she picked up my bag and headed to the door. She threw my bag into the backseat of her car and jumped in the front seat. As I buckled my seatbelt in she had pulled out and was heading onto the highway.

We drove the whole way talking about how my trip went and how things have been going on here. I noticed the road we were taking and soon we were at the school.

"Alice?" I asked

"Don't worry this is going to be hilarious. We came just in time." She jumped out and dragged me to the football field. The closer we got the louder we could hear cheering. There must have been a game tonight. Finally it had set in what the surprise was.

"Edward's cheering in this game isn't he?" I asked not knowing if I should be laughing or leaving.

"Not only that but look…" She pointed back to the field. All of the football players were leaving and as the cheerleaders got on you could hear the announcements:

_And now…our Spartan cheerleaders!_

They started cheering.

_"Go,  
Spartans! Go!"  
"Forks High is number one!  
We're gonna rock and roll 'til the day is done!"_

We started laughing when I saw Edward, front and center. I thought that it couldn't get any funnier until I saw them reconfiguring positions as music came on. They started dancing. Alice and I was in hysterics once I realized that it was I'm bringing Sexy back. Edward was standing there rolling his hips and throwing girls up in the air. I started to calm down but then the music changed to I'm too sexy and then Promiscuous I thought my sides were going to explode from laughing so hard.

They ended with a split. I can't believe Edward can do a split! This is great torture, I was just wishing I had had a video camera when I looked over at Alice to see that she had one. I looked up on the stands to see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and even Carlisle with their own video cameras laughing. _Carlisle!_ If Edward could, I bet his face would be beet red.

Once he had ran off the field he immediately saw me and ran over as fast as he could with humans around and started kissing me. It couldn't last long though because I needed air in shorter time since I was still giggling.

"Please tell me that you just got here and didn't see that…" His voice sounded pleading and embarrassed.

"Don't worry Edward, I thought that you were bringing sexy back _way _before I saw that." I said, causing Alice and I to start laughing all over again, hunched over to keep from exploding with it. He just waited patiently with a flustered look on his face.

"Are you done?" He asked once we were finished.

"Yes," I said after I was done giggling. Then Emmett came over with Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, I thought I was the one too sexy…" He said. We all laughed again. He started getting angry but before he could say anything Rosalie stepped in.

"Aw come on Edward, just be the Promiscuous Boy we know you can be and suck it up." We all started laughing again. I was getting dizzy from laughing so hard. This was definitely worth the rush from the airport.

"Alice?" I asked still giggling.

"Yes Bella I will make you a copy of this video." She said.

**There I have finished. This chapter was actually fun to write. I hope you liked it. So…**

**Oh your mark,**

**Get set, **

**REVIEW!!! ;D**


	10. Welcome to Munchkin land

**Let me clear something up that I wrote in the author's note of the last chapter, I'm not finished writing, when I said, finally I'm done I meant with the chapter. I'm sorry for the confusion but here is the next chapter.**

**Also, I realize that I have been updating considerably slow considering how often I used to, I can't keep up with how quickly I could before even if I tried because I can get so busy so I'm still going to try to update every day but this may not happen so please be patient. To make up for this, I'm going to make the chapters slightly longer. Enjoy and review! .**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, only an obsession with it…**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

EPOV

Going home from the game I was forced to listen to Jasper and Alice rant on and on about the game. Bella was trying to be calm but it was hard for her with Jasper sending out waves of laughter. She would giggle a little and then send me an apologetic look. I just scowled. They will pay.

After dropping Bella off, everyone went hunting. It was a perfect time to go through with my plan. I chuckled as I finished up. Then I went to Bella's house eager for tomorrow morning to come.

BPOV

Edward was on my bed waiting for me as I got out of the shower as usual. I jumped into bed with him.

"Bella I'm going to have to leave early tomorrow so I will have to meet you at school." Edward said smiling.

"Okay, but why do you need to go home early." I asked.

"You will see at school." He said. I hate it when he does that. Why can't he just tell me now…

APOV

All through hunting I keep having visions of Edward doing things for payback. What he had planned for everyone was funny but he was doing a really good job at hiding it. As we got home I was cautious about everything I did knowing that somewhere there was a trap that Edward set for me…this is was going to be hell. I walked upstairs carefully looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

I walked into my room and couldn't find anything weird either so I gave up. Maybe he decided that he couldn't pull anything in front of my all knowing eye. I just shrugged, oh well can't dwell over it. Edward came home while I was in the shower. I hate how hard it is to get animal blood off your skin. I got out, put on some cozy clothes and went into my room to find the perfect outfit to wear before school started.

As I opened my closet I saw the most gruesome horrible thing that I could have ever imagined.

RPOV

I had just gotten showered and dressed looking perfect as usual. I walked out of my room to blow dry my hair downstairs and style my hair making sure not to let my hair get any water on my perfect hair. Edward was on the couch watching TV.

"Why are you home?" I asked not really caring.

"You'll see in 5,4,3,2,…" He said smiling. Suddenly Alice ran down the stairs at vampire speed and came up to Edward grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer to her. She was wearing her clothes that she only wears at night.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES!" She said. Oh. My. God. She's so upset her eye is twitching.

"I don't know what your talking about Alice you have clothes up there." Edward said smirking.

"THE MUNCHKIN OUTFITS YOU PUT IN THERE DO NOT COUNT! BRING ME TO MY CLOTHING NOW!" The most surprising thing is that Edward started laughing! He pointed outside. She ran outside dragging Edward by the shirt. I followed amused.

Outside there was a great pile of ash. Oh god, please tell me he didn't….

"YOU BURNED MY CLOTHING!" Alice said. Edward backed up laughing. Alice started charging at him and jumped on him punching and clawing madly. Edward, who was now on the ground kick her off. She flew into a tree breaking it. Esme came out in the middle of the commotion.

"Stop it right now and get ready for school!" Esme said. She didn't need to get loud because everyone knew to listen to her. Alice stood up still twitching and ran to her room. Edward still laughing went to get changed out of his clothing with were now ripped and dirty from Alice's attack. Deciding that it was over I went inside to finish my hair before it dried weird. Just as I was about to turn it on I saw Alice come down wearing a munchkin outfit. I dropped to the floor laughing.

"Alice, I think that you should skip today…" I said in between giggles.

"I can't! I skipped all the days that are unexcused." I hated that rule. You could only miss a certain amount of days without and excuse from your parents. Alice must have forgotten to get some of them excused…

**There another chapter bites the dust and no I won't be done for a while. I'm sorry I could have done this better but I'm still getting over my writers block. I'm also sorry for all the POV changes but I felt that this way made it make more sense. Now if you want me to go on **

**REVIEW!...please….-puppy dog doe eyes- **


	11. Pink Victory!

**Hihi I'm going on with the next chapter. If you have any opinions on how to make my story better I would be glad to hear your opinions to try and make them better. I am slowly trying to make up for the point that I haven't updated in so long.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight. But I do own a computer to fuel my obsessions….**

RPOV

As I turned on the dryer blood splattered all over me and my perfect outfit…again. This time it was….EW! It was skunk's blood, but there was something added to it, it doesn't smell right. Must be a weird skunk or something but I don't care I know who did this…

"**EMMETT!**" I screamed running upstairs to find him in our room picking out a shirt. He saw me and his mouth dropped.

"Rose…What happened?" He asked. This got me even angrier.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU BEAT DOWN ANOTHER ANIMAL WITH THE BLOWDRYER AGAIN! THIS TIME ITS SKUNKS BLOOD!" I didn't have to say anymore because we all thought that skunk blood was disgusting as the fluids it sprays.

"Rose, I promise, I didn't do it this time!" He protested his eyes shining with fear and honesty that I was too furious to see.

"THEN WHO DId….." My voice quavered as I realized who had done it…That explains the other smell too….that means…OH NO!

I ran into the shower not caring that I still had my ruined clothes on and started viciously rubbing the blood off. There was still a faint pink glow where the blood was on my skin and then put shampoo in my hair scrubbing even more viciously than before. I sighed knowing the smell wouldn't go away and climbed out of the shower. I stared in horror as I looked at my hair. IT WAS PINK!

"**EDWARD!!!!!**" I suddenly realized what the smell was. It was dye! "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY EDWARD!" I screamed running down the stairs. He chuckled.

"Technically I'm already dead Rosalie." He said running out the door, into his Volvo to school. I started pacing trying to calm down. It didn't work. Luckily Jasper was feeling the emotion and let out calm waves. I just nodded.

Okay I just have to think how many absents I've had. Then I could stay home and fix my hair. The color would wear out after a few washes but still…my hair was PINK! Okay think how many absences do I have…. OH.MY.GOD! I'm at my limit too! One more and I get held back. Esme and Carlisle would KILL me (no pun intended.)! I just trudged upstairs and changed thinking of ways to get Edward back.

EPOV

I knew that I could take Alice's punches but Rosalie had Emmett so when I heard she had "dried" her hair I decided it was time to go to school. I got there before Bella and waited for her. When she arrived she immediately came up to me and kissed me.

"Okay its tomorrow morning, why did you have to wake up alone." She said not wasting any time.

"Just watch Bella…" I said smiling as Rosalie's car came up. Her mouth dropped as everyone got out. Rosalie and Alice looked furious and Emmett and Jasper looked pained and nervous.

"What happened…" Was all Bella could say.

"Payback. " I replied. "Sweet Payback. "

"Okay…" She said starting to walk to the building. "Edward…"

"Yes?" I said.

"Why didn't you do anything to Emmett or Jasper?" She asked curious.

"I did do something…I messed with their wives and now they have to deal with them. Jasper is now most likely going to have to go on a shopping trip with Alice for a new wardrobe and Rosalie is just going to be…more Rosalie than usual."

"Ouch…" Bella shuddered probably thinking of the extreme shopping trip that Jasper is going to have to endure.

**Tada! A new chapter…I could have done this better probably but hey, it's hard for me to think of anything right now….**

**But…I type quicker and better when I get more reviews…**


	12. Don't mess with the munchkin

**YAY! A new chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! ;D Please… -puppy dog eyes-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight….#**

APOV

As we walked into school everyone stared at me and Rosalie. Pointing and whispering about us as we passed. Unfortunately we heard it all.

_OMG They look sssssooooooo retarded!_

_Where does Alice buy her clothes…Emerald City?_

_Rosalie looks like she shaved her head and replaced it with cotton candy…_

I was so glad that I didn't have Edward's power. It was taking all my self restraint not to go kill the person who made fun of my shopping skills. Jasper looked so pained by our emotions so I took a deep breath and calmed myself trying to block everyone else's whispers out of my head. He gave me a grateful look. Today was not going to be good.

By lunch I had had enough. Edward who was most likely going to be late waiting for Bella and going at her pace so I knew it was the perfect plotting time. Everyone was ready to help as we brainstormed ideas.

"Oh I have an idea…" Emmett said smiling. "How about we hide under his bed and when him and Bella get 'comfortable' we launch him off the bed."

"Good idea and the point that he can hear our thoughts while we are under the bed won't give it away at all…" I said rolling my eyes.

"What if we were to wait until Edward and Bella are comfortable and come in and throw water balloons at them…" He said.

"No, Bella doesn't deserve that. She didn't help…" I said. I was not going to be mean to my best friend… " Besides we could hurt her…"

"What if…" I cut him off.

"No…That's just stupid." I said rolling my eyes once again.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"He wants to go to Bella's house and super glue Bella's window shut so when he tried to get in he just hit the window and fell…. I saw what would happen and not only would the window break but Charlie would find out and Bella would get hurt."

He crossed his arms "Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas…"

"Rose you got anything?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Jasper?" I asked hopeful.

"Sorry." He said. I sighed we needed to think. How could we get Edward back? Suddenly I thought of a perfect plan. "I've got it!" I quickly told them what the plan was and we blocked our minds just in time before Edward could read them.

EPOV

I had come in and noticed that my whole family were blocking their thoughts from me. What was going on? I thought for a second and then I realized…They were going to seek revenge on me. I would have to listen closely for any slip ups.

We sat down and all through lunch as Bella talked to everyone and everyone ignored me angrily I searched every thought in hopes for a hint. There was none.

Next class I had with Bella so we walked there quickly and sat down. Emmett had class with Alice and Jasper in history. Rosalie had English. I listened carefully. Funny…even Emmett blocking my thoughts thought more intelligently than over half of the squad. I needed to find out before practice today. Luckily my sentence was almost over.

Suddenly Emmett thought thinking dirty thoughts of Rosalie for a moment.

_I hope he doesn't figure out about his shoes...this prank is going to be so awesome!_

HA! He slipped! They are going to destroy my shoes in some way. All I have to do is keep an extra pair or two in my car and I will be fine. This was going to be interesting now that I know the plan.

APOV

I had a vision of Edward buying shoes. Perfect. He fell for it. I checked the future to see if the future had changed. Yes! He hasn't found out this is going to be truly the best prank ever!

After school couldn't have come too soon. Finally I could get my wardrobe back. I grabbed Jasper to carry my bags. When I asked him he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but, after a little bit of convincing he agreed. I had to get Bella though. She is the best shopping partner because I can buy her clothes! I guess this prank isn't all bad…

**Tada, I'm back! Writer's block gone…hopefully for a while. Please review! You guys don't know how much it helps! puppy dog eyes**

**I'll update soon! (time is considered by review count but I'm not holding a specific number. I just get inspired more with each!) .**


	13. Away Game Plan

**Hi Everyone! I hope that you are enjoying my story… I know that I'm not a very good writer….as was bluntly pointed out in an anonymous review, but I want to make sure you know that if I made a mistake or you think you have an idea to make my story, no matter how mean it seems I don't mind hearing it. Than reviewer. Now if you Hat e the idea of it then STOP READING! No one is forcing you to read it. Thank you for listening.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…now I have to go through life dealing with it.**

EPOV

I hate these Cheerleaders of Death!

"Okay Edward, now we have to prepare for the away game on Friday. Since it is an away game we have to be our best or else the home team will show us up." She said. I glanced in their minds.

_Yeah! We are so going to win with hot Edward on our sides!_

_The other team is going down._

_Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket…._

_I wonder if Ipod's still work in peanut butter and mayonnaise…_

_YMCA! Come and sing it with a I AM SO GAY! ….hhmm Kelsi is looking hot today…_ I had to quickly block her mind with all of the x rated thoughts coming in her mind.

_A is for Apple, B is for bear, C is for….MACHINE GUNS! YAY!_

Okay this is getting creepy.

"Edward did you get all that?" The head cheerleader asked. Do they even have names?

"Uh, Yeah." I said. I read her mind and got it all down. "I have a question though, where is this away game going to be held?"

"La Push High School." Yes! Its pass the line so I will definitely going to be able to get out of this one. I'll just have to talk to Carlisle when I get home.

Practice went quickly. It's much more enjoyable when you know you won't actually have to do it. As I was leaving one of the cheerleaders came out and jumped onto my back.

"Get off!" I tried reading her mind.

_Jelly beans look like so much fun….WHHEEE!_

"Get Off!" I repeated. It was then I noticed that Bella was here. She came out fuming.

"GET OFF OF EDWARD!" She said taking her off my back and threw her. As she flew through the air she just kept screaming WHEE!

She landed on the grass and got up quickly. Who knew Bella could throw like that. Thank god she came. The cheerleader just got up quickly, dusted off her uniform and waved bye.

"Thank you Bella." I said as we through the parking lot. "Why are you here though?"

"Alice needed your car for hunting so she left you her car and had me drive it up here so she could leave." Bella said handing over the keys and getting in the passenger side. I looked at the car. Did she think that I had put the shoes in the car so she took it? I looked at the bag that had my uniform and shoes in it. I had taken them in with me so that I wouldn't have to worry about it. Looks like she really screwed up this one.

I dropped Bella off quickly and drove home. As I walked in the house I noticed the smell of peanut butter and smiled. Nice try. I went upstairs to get ready for my date with Bella. On the way to my room I went to Carlisle's office.

"Hi Carlisle, I need you to get me out of the away game. It's at La Push High and that's past the territory."

"Actually Alice already saw this coming and called the pack explaining everything. They are willing to make an exception so that you can cheer at the game. I think that that is their high school too. Maybe they want to see you cheer." Oh God. Cheering, in vomit colored cheerleading outfits, in front werewolves. This could not get worse.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PRANK! I would have put it this chapter but I couldn't think of it so it will have to wait. **

**Review if you have any excellent ideas. I might use them or build off of them to make one SUPER idea!**

**Please Review….-puppy dog eyes-**


	14. NOT THE VOLVO!

Oh my god guys I updated

**Oh my god guys I updated. -waits while readers throw food and riot around- don't hate me…I had extreme writers block and HUGE amounts of homework…I'm trying doesn't that count? -readers throw more food and try to riot again- OK ALRIGHT I GET IT NOW! I will TRY to update more often (but no promises with my schedule and homework) and I will make this a long chapter…. Just don't hate me too much…**

**disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…TT.TT that hurt to say…**

APOV

It was time, Edward would be in his room, listening to his music. Payback will be so sweet. As I was turning into the driveway I pushed the pedal to the floor heading right for a tree. Just before I hit the tree I screamed. "FOR MY WARDROBE!"

EPOV

I popped Debussy in my stereo and lay down on my couch. I was trying to think of ways to get out of cheering at La Push when I heard it.

"FOR MY WARDROBE!" _crash. _She didn't. She wouldn't. I looked out my window to see the remains of my precious car wrapped around a tree and Alice climbing out grinning. She is dead…more so then she was before.

I hit the ground with a small thud as I jumped out my window and ran towards Alice. She just grinned and waved. My fist was just about to make contact with her pixie face when I was pulled back and put into a death grip. I struggled to get out of Emmett's grip (he was the only one who could have that strong of a grip) while Jasper stared at me angrily for almost hitting his wife.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, "You might want to calm him down." He looked at her and shook his head.

"I already tried, he's too angry." They waited until I stopped struggling and was completely still except for the occasional twitch.

"You done Eddie?" Emmett teased. I growled menacingly and tried to kick him but he shifted so I couldn't reach.

"Eddie," I growled at the name but she ignored and continued "If you don't calm down then we won't give you your real car back" I was instantly still. Alice smiled.

"Good," She turned away from me. "Rosalie, you can come in now!" I looked down the driveway to see Rosalie driving up in my poor Volvo. I was stunned. They had painted over the shiny silver paint and made it hot pink with lime green spots everywhere. The grey leather seats were now leopard print with a hot pink horn, which, as I found out when Rosalie honked it, now sprayed bubbles. The wheels were white with purple flowers on them and the sides were lined with blue bunnies running on fire. The fire was purple.

I started shaking with anger. This was WORSE than them crashing my car. My precious car. Twitching madly now, I tried kicking my foot back again on a now unsuspecting Emmett and broke free. I jumped on Alice, in anger. As I threw punches, she danced carefully around them, her eyes filled with fear.

I jumped as Emmett lunged at me having him plow into Alice. Luck seemed to be on my side as I landed in time to see them fall.

That luck ended quickly as I was scooped up from behind from a VERY angry Jasper. Still, I struggled endlessly trying to get them for what they had done to my precious car. How could they do this to my car? Sure I got them pretty well but Alice got yet another reason to go shopping and I got punished enough listening to what Emmett gave Rosalie.

Alice came toward me, but this time her face was more gentle and understanding. This was the first time I could think clearly enough to read their minds.

_I think Edward has learned his lesson about messing with my wardrobe…_

_Serves him right for my hair…_

_He actually tried to attack Alice for his car…_

_I think I should actually be THANKING Eddie for what he did cheer up Rosalie the way I did… _ Sickening images started coming in of a certain sister that made me shut out anymore thoughts. I just sighed and looked at the ground in defeat. Jasper loosened his grip slightly.

"Edward…" Alice said pleadingly. "Edward we will fix your car for you…" I perked up. "If you ride in it to school for one day like Rosalie had to wear her hair and I had to look like a munchkin." Alice twitched as she said the last part.

"Isn't it enough I have to be a cheerleader!" I yelled. Jasper tightened his grip again once he felt my anger rise again. Alice just turned her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"No, be lucky it isn't more for the destruction of my wardrobe, _Eddie._" She smiled and walked away. Immediately Jasper dropped me and followed. Rosalie walked off no longer caring. Emmett came up to me grinning.

"Don't worry, you and Bella will enjoy the attention." He started laughing his booming laugh as he patted my back way too hard and walked away.

I groaned. Why did they have to punish Bella too? I went upstairs to listen to some music until I could run to Bella's house.

When I got there Bella was asleep so I stayed, thinking about the horrors that await tomorrow.

BPOV

When Edward woke me up he seemed to be very annoyed for some reason.

"Edward, Did I say something bad last night?" I asked thinking it was me. I hope I didn't say anything too bad, but he just looked at me shocked.

"No why would you think that?" He asked shaking his head gently.

"Because…you seemed annoyed about something." He smiled gently.

"No Bella, I'm just thinking of something my idiot siblings did." I smiled as I grabbed my bathroom necessities and walked out.

When I came back from my shower, Edward had already gone home to get ready for school. I hope his siblings aren't giving Edward too much trouble about the cheerleading. I sighed already dressed. I blow dried my hair straight and had just finished eating breakfast when Edward came.

"Ready to go?" he asked. He was acting weird again. I just shrugged it off thinking it was something somebody did at his house.

"Sure." I said grabbing my stuff and heading out the door. When I saw his car I stopped dead in my tracks. I guess I know why Edward was mad at his siblings now. I turned around to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" I said. He just looked up, curious of my reaction.

"Yes?" His voice seemed tired. I knew he had enough but I just couldn't resist. I pointed to the bottom of the drivers door giggling.

"Is that a bunny…on fire?" He just sighed annoyed.

"Bella, just get in the car."


	15. Are you ready for some FOOTBALL?

Okay, please don't kill me… I think that I've lost my drive for this story but I will force myself to finish it to the best of

**Okay, please don't kill me… I think that I've lost my drive for this story but I will force myself to finish it to the best of my ability and the next time I make a story I will plan it out better so I don't get writers block like last time. Of course I don't know how long it will take to finish it because there is still some to cover .. Just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…THERE YOU HAPPY!**

EPOV

As we got to school, I could hear the thoughts of all the students.

_Oh my gawd, Ed's showing his feminine side…I want some of that!.._

_No! Did my Eddikins go gay!? Oh well, I love him anyway…_

_Cullen's gone gay!? YES! Bella will want a more manly man like me anyway…_

I growled the last thought and glared at Newton. He just stared back with his thoughts flaring with confidence. I smirked and went up to Bella, as she stared up with love and confusion I crashed my lips to hers smothering any thoughts of confidence. After that I tuned out all that thoughts of my peers. They were too rated x for me.

Throughout the day everyone kept asking about my car. Each time I had to tell them about the bet. By the time lunch came around I was ready to strangle the next person who asked me.

Just as I sat down next to Bella, Newton came up with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Cullen, what's with the gay paintjob. Finally showing your true personality?" I did a growl too low for human's to hear. This was too easy.

"Edward…" Alice whispered to low and fast for humans, " Don't strangle him, you know that Bella wouldn't like that." I huffed but thought of a new plan instantly. "NO! You cannot do that either…that's worse…" she said obviously having a vision about it. I crossed my arms in defeat.

"Well Newton…" I snarled the name, " I decided to let Alice and Rosalie have a little fun with my car before I repainted it at the end of the week."

"What was wrong old paint job?" He asked trying to make conversation so he didn't have to leave Bella's sight. I smiled.

"It was getting nicked up from all those trips on the gravel road to Bella's house everyday." His thoughts were scattered with insults, jealousy, and thoughts of Bella I never wanted to see. His face grew red and he just turned around and hastily left the cafeteria. Once he was gone our table erupted in laughter.

"His emotions passed from smug and hopeful to jealous and defeated so quickly I thought he was bipolar for a second!" Jasper said once we had calmed down. The rest of the day was spent in peace for the most part. No one wanted to repeat what happened to Newton

**(A/n: I'm just going to skip to Friday…the BIG GAME DAY! Still Epov)**

Today was the day I had to cheer in front of those mutts. The cheerleaders were supposed to be wearing their uniforms during the day but I "forgot mine". I hoped the day would go slowly but sadly it went way too fast. Throughout the day I spent as much time with Bella as I could. All too soon I was literally forced on the bus with the other cheerleaders and football players by Emmett. I sat in the back corner away from everyone and just looked out the window. This bus moves WAY too slow. Suddenly I heard Bella's lullaby playing. I picked up my phone.

"Bella," I breathed glad for the break from this nightmare. I programmed her lullaby into my ringtones. **(a/n: you know that when I have a cell phone my ringtone will be her lullaby…)**

"Oh Come on Edward, it can't be THAT bad…" She laughed sensing my distress. I looked to the seat in front of me as the cheerleader smashed her face into the window trying to look out it. She started scratching at the window like a dog trying to get out of his cage.

"Just a sec…" I said. I stopped and took a video on my phone sending it to her. I waited for her to get it and see it. She started laughing hysterically.

"Okay…may..maybe it …is that ba-bad." She managed out between laughs after she calmed down to say the rest. " How much further until you get there then?"

"About 15 minutes…" I sighed in annoyance and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well that's not bad…I could stay on the phone unti…" I heard the phone jerked away from her.

"Sorry, Bella can't escape to talk right now Eddie, just listen to your Ipod." Alice hung up. I sighed and took out my Ipod turning it to Debussy.

Finally we got there and filed out of the bus onto the field. Very few people were here yet because of how early we were. I watched bored as the squad and football team stretched. Finally the stadium was full waiting for the game to start. I quickly spotted Bella in the top row. I looked down at the first row and almost growled. There was the whole pack hooting and cheering for the LaPush wolverines. Apparently they saw me at the same time. Although they went silent their minds were screaming.

_COME ON BLOODSUCKER! Remember to be sexy!_

_Aw, forgot your lipstick at home…._

_What does Bella see in him! If I were with Bella…_

I growled at the images in the mutts head as I blocked them out. This was going to be annoying.

"EDWARD! GET OVER HERE WE"RE ABOUT TO START!" I sighed and walked over to the devil worship… I mean cheerleading squad and joined the huddle.

"Okay, so tonight we have to out cheer the other cheerleaders…it will be hard, they are tough competitors…"

"Wait, who cares who out cheers who? No one pays that much attention to cheerleading; they came to watch the game." I said confused. All the cheerleaders looked at me in anger.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" The head cheerleader cried. "Everyone loves us!" All the girls nodded still angrily. I began to actually get scared.

"Okay! I get it!" I said exasperated. I tuned out the rest of their 'pep talk'.

"Okay we're about to start," The head cheerleader said. "Missy, get the sacrificial chicken." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Edward, I'm just kidding…" I sighed in relief, "that's not until the last home game. The other teams hate it when we get blood on their field." I looked at all of them in horror as they nodded agreeing. I scooted away trying to come up with an idea to get out of cheering.

"Okay guys let's warm up!" The head cheerleader clapped. Everyone started doing herkies **(sp?) **and back flips. That's when I had my idea. I did a back flip executing it so it looked a little off. As I landed I immediately fell to the ground. The head cheerleader jogged up.

"Hey Edward, are you okay?" she asked concerned. I nodded and stood up, pretending to to test my right foot and then winced in pain.

"No, I think I hurt my ankle." I said hopping off the field. Suddenly all the cheerleaders were surrounding me with a chorus of sympathetic thoughts.

"He can't cheer like this can he?"

"Edward do you need a doctor?"

"What are we going to do?" The head cheerleader sighed.

"Edward, you're going to have to sit out," I put a fake sad expression and looked at the girls.

"I'm sorry ladies," I said looking down. After being bombarded by blonde blubbering bimbos **(try saying that 10 times fast)**, they all nodded. "I'm going to have my father go look at my ankle. Good luck ladies!" They nodded and ran off the field.

I pretended to hobble out of the stadium listening to the disappointed thoughts of the mutts on the way and was met by Bella. Who smiled knowingly. Once we were in the deserted parking lot I quit the act and walked normally to Bella's truck.

**Okay I'm sorry but I HATE JACOB BLACK and did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing Edward cheering. **

**There will probably only be a couple more chapters.**

**I know I don't deserve it but…**

**REVIEW! .**


	16. Sorry and Goodbye

**I know I get it. I'm a horrible author for not updating for a year but honestly, my life gets pretty busy. Also I have lost my love for this story and twilight itself. Flame me all you want I hated Breaking Dawn and actually watched the news hoping for Stephenie Meyer to pop and be like "APRIL FOOLS!" Sadly, it never happened.**

**The movie was okay and I'm looking forward to New Moon but I found it disappointing and like Breaking Dawn, unable to meet up to expectations. I'm sick of Twilight. I can't even read most of the fanfictions I subscribed to because I just lost interest in anything remotely twilight related. I've moved onto other things. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. As I look back at my reading I realize how hard that must have been for you ^.^'.**

**From now on, I plan to write all of my fanfictions fully before I even post the first chapter so I won't repeat my mistake. It has been fun to write and I am planning on writing more fanfictions, just not twilight related. I'm more interested in Maximum Ride and D. Gray-man but if I do write to those it will probably be a while before I post anything.**

**This chapter will most likely not meet up to expectations but at this point it is all I can do…**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of Cheering in Forks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…too bad… **

EPOV 

Monday morning I wrapped my ankle up to make it look hurt. All I had to do is add a slight limp and it will be convincing enough. I jumped in my now repainted Volvo and headed to Bella's.

As we got to school I departed from Bella and begrudgingly 'limped' to my class. Ignoring the sympathetic thoughts of my classmates (which is mostly sarcastic for the men), I opened my book and pretended to read the chapter until class started.

Half-way through class one of the principal's secretaries came in and handed the teacher a note.

"Edward, head to the principal's office after class." She said absentmindedly as she turned back to the board to continue her lesson. After class, I made no haste to get there. As I entered the office building the secretary from before immediately sent me in without wait. The Principal was writing what her thoughts told to be a reminder for errands later. She looked up and smiled at me when she noticed my arrival.

"Edward, please sit." She said as she waved her hand to the nearest chair. "I would like to apologize for your injury. I did not expect it to go that far. I feel that you have learned your lesson and there is no more need to cheer if you so choose. All you have to do is turn in your uniform."

"I thought I could just give it to you…" I said quickly hoping to not have to see _them _again.

_Yea right. Like I'm going to be in a room alone with those devil cheerleaders. Oh…an excuse…_

"I'm afraid I have to many errands to run so I don't have any time." She said quickly.

_Please take the bait, please take the bait…_

"Surely you can just drop it off on your way can't you? I don't even go by there during my day…" I said enjoying her thoughts too much to let this game end.

_Damn persistent kid. Like hell I'm going to converse with those demons…_

"Well then I guess you can do it after school before you go home. I know you are aware that they are practicing today. I'm sure they would be happy to say goodbye!"

_Or suck his blood dry…_

I found it harder to keep a straight face as she thought this and decided to leave. "Yes ma'am." She dismissed me quickly so I couldn't argue more. I left the office with a slight smile on my face.

After school I headed to the gym with my uniform hoping to get it over with. When I entered the lights were off and the girls were in a circle with candles lit. They looked up as I walked up.

"YAY! OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!"

"I TOLD YOU THE SECOND CHICKEN WOULD WORK BRITT!!"

"THE GREAT LORD HAS SPOKEN!"

Trying not to freak out, I handed the head cheerleader the uniform. "Thank you for the help. It was…fun." The last part came out as a question. The head cheerleader smiled but handed it back.

"Once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader. Keep it!" She said.

_Aw, I'm going to miss him…_

_He was nice…_

_Cricket, cricket, cricket,…._

_Breathe…breathe…okay now blink…OH GOD! Breathe…there…forgot for a second…_

I have to remember to block them from now on. I quickly shook my head and handed it to her and started to leave the still dark gym.

"She said to take it!" I turned around quickly. One of the girls was on all fours barking maniacally like a dog. The rest was standing up around their leader. One had a knife with what smelt like animal blood. I sighed.

"Fine…" I grabbed it and left before there was anymore argument. I left quickly and met Bella in the parking lot. She frowned when she saw my face and the uniform still in my hands.

"What happened?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Never…again…" I said cringing. She got what I meant immediately and started laughing. The sound immediately made me feel a bit better.

"At least it's over." She said at last smiling. She kissed me and we jumped in the car and headed to her house.

Yes. Over...or is it?

Fin

**There you go. I totally forgot what I wrote in my other chapters so if this contradicts then I'm sorry. Thank You again for those who stayed until the end. I'm sorry I had to force it out like this. To be honest the only reason I wrote this at all is because I was threatened if I just gave it up or stopped so I tried ^.^'. If you don't like it you can imagine a better last chapter and pretend that's what happened instead. That's what I'm trying to do for breaking dawn….lol**

**On a last note, I think I will be changing my name from Marchen Awakens Romance to Lady Exorcist. **

**Review! Or don't! :D**


End file.
